Unknown MPs
by fanficlover4563
Summary: How will Levi Ackerman react to a special squad of MPs that is going to spend time training with the survey corps. What will happen when the leader is not only someone from Levi's underground past who was once dear to him but a man who once murdered the very MPs that he is allied with now.
1. Their Unexpected Arrival

Their Unexpected Arrival

Shimmering sunlight shone near the headquarters of the Scouts on late afternoon. It was just another day of cleaning, training and experimenting, well the last mostly concerns Hanji. A muscular but short man wearing his usual cleaning necessities was dusting the bookshelves and and washing the floor of any grim with a godly speed with the same godly level of quality in one of the larger unused rooms of the headquarters. While the small captain was tending to shining the floor, Sasha and Jean entered the room after knocking.

"Captain a message from the commander we are to meet near the entrance in fifteen minutes, Sir," came Jean. Annoyance flashed on Levi's face as this was the tenth time in three days he was interrupted while facing his worst enemy, bacteria. Levi quickly forgotten his annoyance as it was odd for Erwin to announce for everyone to meetup when it's not for an expedition and at

"Understood Kristein, oh and Braus hand me that bag." Sasha was quick to react she quickly started shaking her head terrified as she knew her Captain found out. It was just then that Sasha's bag began to tear a hole on the bottom corner due to the weight of what was in it. Just that second loaves of bread and small sacks of potatoes began spilling out of her bag onto the floor which was still dirty by Levi's standards even after polishing there several times already.  
"Gyah! Sasha seriously, you can't keep pulling this crap!" Jean was already was to done and used to Sasha's antics. Jean would have continued but a death glare from his corporal sent him quickly picking up the fallen food and dragged a terrified Sasha out the door in a panic. Finally peace and only ten more minutes left for Levi to finish his cleaning.

After seven minutes of cleaning the room was quite satisfying. Every corner gleamed with shine no grim or dust could be seen. Levi left to his room to change into the rest of his uniform, putting on his jacket and cloak with the wings of freedom symbol on the back and adjusting to the straps of his ODM gear. About a minute and a half left he was nearing the entrance. There he saw Erwin, Hanji, Springer, Braus, Kristein, Lenz, Ymir, Braun and Hoover and the rest of the scouts were there. The only ones missing except for himself were the three brats (in Levi's opinion) of Shinganshina Arlet, Ackerman and Jeager. When he arrived he headed straight for Erwin he could hear the sound of the three brats behind him running to the meeting point.

"Hey Erwin, what's with this meet up?" Erwin glanced up from his discussion with Hanji and Mike.

"Levi, your just on time i had just received a letter from Nile that there is a special squad the MPs have formed and there want to introduce them to us and is hoping that his will boost morale between both regiments, they'll be staying here for a few days." This left Levi to scoff of what an obviously stupid idea this was, and a special squad of MPs that's new MPs are usually lazy pigs feeding off on tax. No matter this new squad off what ever will be more of a nuisance than help. Everyone was thinking the same when they heard about this and everyone thinks that this was a total waste of time. Right then on time sounds of horses galloping could be heard. There at the front was Nile Dokk leading a small group of weirdly dressed people who weren't in uniform but were in odd armour but western style it was weird. Nile was the first to stop and greet Erwin. He started introducing the people behind him. Two stood out to Levi the most a woman with blonde hair and a tall man with his hat hiding his face who seemed very familiar to Levi. Instead of the normal ODM gear they were armed with guns instead, useless against titans but perfect for humans; who were these people? Nile introduced them as the Anti-personnel Control Squad, the blonde woman's name being Traute Caven. Nile finally saving the obvious leader to be introduced last.

"And this is Kenny, he is the squad leader he will be-" was all Nile got to say before he was interrupted by Levi himself and Kenny engaging in a battle where Levi's own ODM gear was drawn and was being blocked by Kenny's.

"ASSHOLE!" was all Levi got to say before retreating back where the shocked faces of the 104th cadets, although blades drawn they wore confused expressions directed towards their Captain. Erwin commanded Levi to stop while Nile did the same to Kenny. Both Commanders shocked and confused over what just happened. Levi wore a dark expression directing it towards the Military Police Commander.

"Oi! Commander of the MP idiots! WTF possessed you to recruits this guy were you that desparate to recruit a serial killer none the less the infamous Kenny the Ripper the one who has slit the throats of you unicorned bimbo-wed idiots!" Letting Levi's insults slide Nile sighed while everyone had faces of realisation of why their Captain was acting so strange, this man was dangerous. Hanji did a background whistle to applaude Levi's chosen language.

"This was not a decision from me but the King himself so if you have a problem talk to the king," Nile spoke aloud.

"Tch, i see you MPs are as lazy as always," muttered Levi as he cursed his life.

"Fine,"Levi finally gave in. He began to make his way towards Erwin, blades still drawn. That was when Kenny chose to speak.

"You've sure grown up Levi but too bad you still act like the same brat i meant all those years ago, your height says that too." Oh God was all the others were thinking about this is quickly gonna turn into a blood bath. Everyone was ready to act but no one dare to yet, not before observing their corporal's next course of action to this guy. Levi slowly made his way towards Kenny with a murderous glint in his eyes. His ODM blades already retreated into his gear Levi began to run charging towards Kenny. Out of his sleeve a small knife appeared on each of Levi's arms, which help block both of the guns aimed at him from Kenny. Metal scraped metal Levi suddenly brought his knee up to kick Kenny in the place where every man is surely hurt. A large sound of metal shattering could be heard and Kenny cursed on how much the kick hurt.

"And to think that this time I wearing a metal shield there so it would protect me from your kicks Levi!" was all Kenny said wincing from the pain.

"But didn't i ever teach you to not let your guard down even if your opponent is hurt, BRAT!" Kenny screamed while he aimed a shot towards Levi with his gun. However before the trigger was pulled Erwin used his 3D Manoeuvre gear's claw to push away the gun out of Kenny's hand.  
"Stand down the both of you! I will not tolerate such violence right now!"


	2. A Filthy Dinner

A Filthy Dinner

That Night during dinner; everyone was gathered in the hall where groups were split onto different tables eating bread and sipping on a bowl of soup. The 104th were seated relatively close together. With Sasha already chowing down and Mikasa shoving loaves of bread down Eren's throat. Nile had already departed shortly after the whole incident with Kenny and Levi. He was quite relieved to leave, not wanting to receive even more of Levi's anger. Honestly the shorter and younger man terrified Nile, he is humanity's strongest soldier after all who would want to be on his to kill list. This dinner had included Traute and Kenny on the table which usually consist of Mike, Erwin, Hanji and Levi. The other members of the Anit-personnel squad were spread out on different tables to mingle with the scouts. However tonight as Levi had took his black tea; instead of heading towards his usual table he headed straight to the opposite direction to the 104ths. They all saw him approach and were readying themselves to follow any orders he was about to give them. Instead of saying anything Levi quietly sat down on their table and started sipping his tea. Holding his teacup from the top instead of the handle. Everyone in the room who notice this change of seating were shocked.

"uh, sir?" Eren began speaking, lost for words.

"Yes Jeager," was all Levi said still calmly sipping his tea.

"No offence Captain but if you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting with us?" Armin asked even though he and everyone had a hint of the reason but all kept quiet to anticipate their Captain's reasoning.

"Easy Arlet, the table over there has filth contaminating it." 'so blunt' was all everyone thought of Levi's statement. Erwin, Hanji and Mike all shook their heads wondering how their short comrade can be so childishly blunt and still seem so badass. Although this caused another person to react. Kenny.

"HA! filth seriously! You brat, you should be used to filth by now! Where did that underground spunk i hammered into you go! Your even drinking tea! Oh Sh*t don't tell your now a spoilt, pampered pig of the military nobility!" Everyone was somewhat shocked discovering that their highly respected captain used to live in the underground, well all except for Mike, Hanji and Erwin who already knew. The members usually would have jumped to angrily yell at Kenny for the disrespect however the dark aura coming from Levi could be felt to the core of their bodies. Erwin silently sighed at the amount of paperwork he would have to fill in later.

Levi gripped his cup with such intensity. Even Mikasa felt the urge to scoot away. She seriously despised her tiny Captain but even she knew that insulting not only his clean tendencies but his tea is a really big no-no. Levi's hair was covering his expression from everyone; the cup had smashed into pieces although none of the shards had embedded into his hand luckily but surely the hot liquid had done some damage to his skin. Oh yeah Corporal Levi was PISSED. Eren could help but shudder at the memory of his captain beating him up in the court room. Knowing first hand how brutal Captain Levi was. Levi slowly stood up. Walking his way towards Kenny. Erwin quickly reacted, giving a silent command to Mike and Hanji to be ready to break up the fight.

"Now Levi, please calm down," Erwin spoke with a hint or urgency.

What happened next shocked everyone. Instead of punching Kenny he grabbed the bottle of alcohol on their table and chugged all the contents into his throat, finishing with a calm expression dawned on his face and then moved onto another bottle doing the exact same. Everyone was shocked no way their tea loving captain who no one has ever seen drink anything beside tea and water just chugged not one but two whole bottles of alcohol and turns out perfectly fine not a hint of red on his pale complexion. They were sure even Pixis would have at least felt a bit tipsy after drinking all that instantly. Their Captain was so cool.

"Now that's the Levi I trained! WooHoo!" Kenny laughed. while everyone sweat dropped.

"Sir, I think you have drunk a bit too much," Traute stated monotonously.

"Oh lighten up Traute; live a little will yah, even the brat stopped being a prick," was all Kenny responded with.

That was when Levi aimed a fist to Kenny's head. However Kenny grabbed onto his arm stopping his fist which was about 3 cm away from his face. But Levi countered by stepping onto Kenny's head forcing him to face splat onto the table.

"Bastard! damn those short legs of your hurt... How 'bout this brat tomorrow let have an underground brawl just like old times, what d'ya say?"

Before Levi got to answer, Erwin intervened seeing a golden opportunity to avoid a massive stack off paperwork with the ;loophole saying that there was no ill-intentions to this bit of violence as it was for entertainment and not blood-curdling hatred.

"He'll do it!" spoke Erwin giving a challenging look at Levi daring him to oppose. Levi knowing the exact reason why Erwin was so quick to respond decided that this was the best option for both him and the commander as he won't get into trouble by the higher ups. Levi rolled his eyes and let go.

"Fine, tomorrow," was all Levi said before heading to grab another cup and returning to the stunned, frozen 104ths. To grab his teapot before exiting the hall back to his room. Tomorrow Kenny, Tomorrow.


	3. Preparations

Preparations

Levi shut the door behind him. He entered into his own private but simple room. It had consist of a small closet, an average sized bookshelf, a desk and a bed that was never used before. By being an insomniac and only ever getting about 1-3 hours of sleep he never really needed to use the bed, just falling asleep on his chair in uniform. He set his teapot and cup on his wooden desk. Pouring himself a cup and immediately chugging it down. Although he can take quite a large amount liquor, Levi preferred not to. As he does not enjoy the taste of alcohol, he rather spend his time drinking his favourite brand of black tea. After washing down the disgusting taste Levi immediately went to work, preparing for the brawl tomorrow.

A large collection of knives laid sprawled out on his bed. Levi picked one up and started sharpening them and polishing them till they shone brightly enough to blind someone. It had been a while since he had to take out his personal knife collection after it being tucked away in the back of his closet. Ever since joining the Survey Corps Levi had abandoned his use of knives but never had the heart to throw them away. The knives were useless against titans so they were just hindrances to him in an expedition but perfect for human combat. He could never break the habit of at least carrying one on his personal. He can still remember which specific knives he had used previously for his jobs that involved murdering the target. There was one specific knife that Levi was hesitant to use but overall decided to anyway. It was a small knife, it had scratches from overuse but is still efficient. It was the very first knife Kenny gifted to him. It was small so it could accommodate to his once tiny size and lack of skill. After cleaning his knives and choosing certain ones to tuck hidden away on his person. Levi had thought of using guns but the idea didn't sit well with him as he had never fancied the use of guns even if his skill with the weapon was advance. He doubt that his old gun was still in mint condition. He decided to instead later see if the storage room contained any hand guns he could tuck away, underneath his clothes. Thinking of clothes, Levi noted his underground clothes from years ago were still in supreme condition. Contemplating if he should where his scout uniform or change into his underground thug clothes instead. It was an underground brawl after all. First he had to see if his past clothes still fit him. First his white blouse which unsurprisingly fit him perfectly like before, along with his brown vest and his black pants. Knowing that he hasn't grown any taller, obviously his clothes would still fit. His scout boots were also replaced by his boots from the past which stopped underneath his knees unlike his normal knee high boots that go over his knees.

Peacefully sipping the rest of his tea, Levi sat quietly in his new outfit; staring at the night sky. He remembered Isabel's word about the sky; that even if the colour was the same it was totally different. There was no ceiling. Levi had abandoned his underground past. His friends Isabel and Farlan were gone. All he had from there were memories he locked away and the few combat tricks he learnt which weren't from Kenny. Levi had abandoned the language of the underground. The foul words that wouldn't sit down with those scumbag nobility, that Levi had unfortunately had to negotiate with multiple times. Although he still had a tendency to use those words; Levi was much worse back then. It wasn't that the nobility scared him enough to have to change it was that it brought Erwin much unneeded trouble. The nobility were petty pigs after all and weren't scared to abuse there power and cause trouble.

The last drop of expensive black tea was gone. The now newly dressed man had decided to wear his cloak to avoid questions from any passerby especially Jeager and his curious friends. Unsurprisingly he made his way to the storage room without bumping to anyone. As he entered he was thought about how he had cleaned this room about two days ago. The state he left the room was comparable to a freshly clean ballroom of the royal palace, tended to by over a hundred servants. The windows were spotless not a single fingerprint could be seen, the thick layer of dust that once covered the objects in that room were chased away by Levi himself. However the first glance that Levi took of the room burnt him to his very soul. The most of the room was how he left it. However the corner where the spare blankets were once neatly folded up and stacked looked unrecognisable to Levi. What on earth could have happened for the members of the scouts to cause this pigsty. The realisation hit Levi like a train, of course the random gust of coldness hit their headquarters last night. It caused any of the members shivering. He was definitely going to have a word and probably throw a few punches tomorrow about this. Levi efficiently gathered the blankets and started folding them perfectly, one by one. In no time he was finished. Now back to what he was really here for.

Levi headed straight for a small cupboard tucked in the back of the now perfectly tidy room. Inside the cupboard stacks of ODM blades were present. Still shiny from being polished by Levi himself. Levi couldn't remember is there were any guns because all he did was polish the ODM gear and left the weapons in the very back of the shelf alone. He dragged a large tray from the back towards himself. There it was two hand guns although coated with a thick layer of dust but efficient wise it was gold. After dusting both he took both guns hiding them under his cloak.

Levi made his way out of the storage room he still had to wash away his teapot and cup. Knowing full well that the others would still be there, it didn't matter though. He opened the door with an emotionless expression. Staring right at the weirdest scene he has ever seen. It seems tonight they all thought they could loosen up a little by getting drunk. There stood in the middle a bunch of soliders like Jeager (Eren), Kristein (Jean), Springer (Connie) and even Erwin and Mike dressed as girls. No surprise Erwin was always a lightweight compared to Levi. It seems this was one of Kenny's drunk ideas and the rest who were either forced into it or was also drunk participated. The girls were stationed at the side laughing at the obvious discomfort of the boys who were forced into this by their drunk commander. Mikasa was sitting in a happy daze probably fantasising over Eren's situation. Sasha was trying to steal the remaining food on the distracted solider's plates. Krista tried to hold her giggles in, the key word being tried. While the girl next to her Ymir didn't even try hiding it like her blonde friend. After noticing Levi everyone stared at him to see any kind of expression some were expecting anger and a large amount of bruises. Levi was disturbed, yes but he's a master of hiding his emotion so his face remained blank. Headed towards the kitchen he washed his teapot and cup and quickly left the room without a word; pretending he did not just witness another one of Erwin's disturbing drunk antics. Hanji's loud laughter matching Kenny's was the last thing he heard. That was stupid.


	4. Underground Brawl

Underground Brawl

Chirp~Chirp~Chirp~

Faint rays of sunlight and calls of early birds signalled it was dawn, which woke Levi from his nightly reading. Today was the day where he went from captain to thug. It was weird to start off reading a hobby only picked up after joining the military. No matter how he was one of the only well rounded thugs in the underground knowing how to write and read was as luxurious as sunlight for the underground. He had to ask Erwin, Mike and even crazy titan-horny Hanji for help. Now Levi had handwriting that looked like letters from a printed paper instead of hand written scripts.

After arriving to the kitchen Levi had taken breakfast which consist of bread and black tea to his room. It was still quite early but none the less normal. Being social was not one of his strong suits so avoiding it was always his preferred course of action. Once again Levi picked up his book and continued reading. He waited longer than usual as there would be some who were going to be late from a hangover. He put on his cloak once a again with his last cup of black tea in hand and headed to the dinning hall where everyone else should be. Entering he noticed that only the lackeys of the anti-personnel squad was there and scouts like the 104th but Mike and Erwin missing. No sign of Kenny and the Blondie. No matter. Levi seated himself on the table where Hanji was stationary. Hanji was always one who can hold liquor to a certain extent.

"Good morning! Are you excited for today LEVIIIIII!" God why did Hanji have to be so loud first thing in the morning. None the less Levi only responded Hanji with a grunt.

Later Erwin and Mike arrived looking a bit tired but decent enough for the day. Apparently they woke up in the same female clothing from last night and had a hard time changing out of it. Serves them right falling for Kenny's influence, damn these old men!

As Levi continued to slowly sip on his tea. A large sound from the door attracted everyone's attention.

"BANG! BANG! Are you ready LEVI!" shouted Kenny aiming his guns to add a dramatic effect. Traute behind him giving him a deadpanned expression. Levi just continued drinking his tea, while internally rolling his eyes.

~Time skip~

"Listen up! Soldiers, usually we would be holding training session however today there is a brawl between our own Captain Levi and the leader of the anti-personnel control squad Kenny!" Erwin announced. Ever began cheering and betting who will win.

"The rules just please don't kill each other." Erwin sent a glance towards Levi. Receiving only the cold silent treatment.

Both opponents could be seen arriving on the open battlefield below which was a replica off a generic village. Kenny tilted his hat walking confidently forwards. While Levi was still near the entrance with the 104th behind him.

"Beat him to a bloody pulp Captain!"

"Yeah! we're rooting for you captain!"

"Beat that asshole, captain."

"Thanks... but right now i'm not your captain," Levi stated monotonously, handing Jeager his cloak. Revealing Levis thug clothes in front of everyone. His ODM gear out in full display. Many people's eyes bulged out. While Hanji, Mike and Erwin felt like they were seeing the exact same Levi from years back. After Levi entered the city-like training area. The 104th ran back to the top of the hill which oversees the battleground. Erwin shoots a green smoke flare indicating the brawl has started, while shouting 'BEGIN'.

Once the flare began Levi used his ODM to reach a rooftop. Making sure to stay hidden. While thinking of his next moves he heard rustles behind him. Levi quickly dodged a bullet while throwing a knife cutting of strands of Kenny's hair. While mid-air Levi tried to strike Kenny but was blocked by his gun. Resulting Levi's blades breaking. Kenny had retreated into the back of an abandoned building to reload his guns. Levi planned a sneak attack using new blades to slice Kenny. Ultimately Kenny uses his ODM to dodge then charge towards Levi shooting once again. This time one of the bullets grazed his arm. Levi retreated into a building, demonstrating amazing acrobatics skills with flipping through the mess inside. Levi changed his weapons this time into knives; his guns ready. Jumping out of the window and landing perfectly, Levi ran forwards onto a street. Kenny was tailing behind him. This caused Levi to smirk inside. Dodging Kenny's bullets Levi threw his knives towards Kenny slicing his side and leg. Ignoring the pain Kenny immediately reloaded his bullets. Kenny made a sharp turn into an alleyway, only spotting Levi last second from the reflection of his gun. Levi had shot bullets towards Kenny while he did an aerial. Then he jumped out of the way avoiding Kenny's bullets. Kenny manoeuvred his ODM towards the opposite direction. Ran across one of the building roof's, jumping off then shooting Levi from behind. Levi only managed to dodge last second; turning around to shoot Kenny. Both men were hit; both decided retreating would be a better idea for the time being.

Levi jumped into a a building to hide for now. Levi turned around and noticed that it was a storage room filled with bags of flour. This was the emergency supply of flour, water and other ingredients like oil and canned foods; in case anything happened to their food supplies; he was not just referring to titans but a certain potato-loving brunette girl. Grabbing a bag Levi was going to use his lucky find to good use.

Kenny was pissed. The brat had gotten two good hits on him. Luckily the cuts weren't that deep,but it still hurt. He would have thought that after years of only battling titans Levi would be rusty but it seems that Ackerman blood in him never lost the old touch. Kenny was keeping his guard up, unsure when Levi would sneak up to him. Guns locked and loaded, Kenny made his way out of his hiding spot cautiously. That was when he saw a lump on top of a roof. Kenny chuckled to himself laughing that Levi was too used to killing titans. Roofs were the safest place to hide from titans but humans now that's a different story. Kenny swung up to a nearby chimney and shot towards the lump. He expected the runt to dodge not explode. Kenny realised that what he shot was not Levi but a barrel of oil covered by a cloth. The fire ignited a rope that lead to exploding different smaller amounts of oil which caused trees and even some smaller houses to collapse. Levi had to preserve this training ground or he will really be hearing from Erwin about property damage. Kenny only narrowly managed to avoid the falling debris. While Kenny was distracted Levi charged at Kenny. Levi used a large bag of flour to block the bullets aimed at him. Causing the bag to explode in front of Kenny which left him in a coughing fit. Levi tackled Kenny to the ground. Kenny threw blind but well aimed punches at Levi. After clearing his vision Kenny aimed a shot towards Levi with Levi mirroring that action with his own gun. Suddenly Levi was dragged back by Mike. Kenny was held back by Traute. Erwin appeared behind the two.

"Didn't I tell you two to not kill each other." Erwin said, putting a hand towards his face.

"Well that was certainly an exciting battle," Hanji said in the wrong moment. Levi shot them a glare and got his way out of Mike's strong hold. Levi made his was to the exit, heading towards headquarters. Levi returned back to his room to clean up and tend to his cuts.


	5. Night Questions

Night Questions

~Time skip~

After the battle Levi spent that day cleaning his weapons from the blood, dirt and flour. He had skipped lunch and decided to finish off some paperwork expecting his pile to grow after today. It had been hours since he had shown his face publicly.

Hours later Levi made his way to dinner. He had already changed back into his uniform. After consuming a small dinner Levi casually started enjoying his tea in peace. That peace didn't last long when the 104th cadets and the rest of the soldiers arrived. They began swarming him and praising about how cool he was during the fight. They left after some threats were made by Levi for them to shut up. Erwin, Hanji and Mike had arrived and sat down on the table and began eating. They ate in silence until Erwin started speaking.

"Levi i must congratulate you on how you handled the fight. Aside from the end you had tried to cause as little collateral damage as possible. The only damage made was a small house that was already on the verge of collapsing. I'm sure the paper work would lessen drastically due to your action," thanked Erwin.

Levi silently nodded as a response to Erwin. After a few more cups of tea Levi excused himself from dinner. He had noticed that Kenny did not arrive to dinner even Blondie was there though she sat with some others.

As Levi walked through the halls he spotted a tall figure wearing a hat sitting alone outside, smoking. Instead of ignoring the man who was obviously Kenny, Levi thought this was his best chance to getting answers.

"Oi, Kenny."

"Levi," was all Kenny said before inhaling a smoke. Levi sat down next to the man. After a small period of silence.

"Heh, damn i should thank you Levi, i haven't so much fun since before i meant Uri."

Uri? who was that? was what Levi wanted to ask but but before he got to even speak. Kenny began laughing.

"Hahaha! i get it now, we were all drunk on some thing," this confused Levi.

Silence once again surrounded the area.

This time Levi was the one who broke the silence.

"I didn't know you smoked, i thought you only drink, Kenny."

"Only when it becomes stressful, you want one?" Kenny asked. Levi shrugged and took Kenny's offers. Kenny lit his with his own personal lighter while saying.

"Damn, seriously kid i can't say i'm disappointed you grew up as a good fighter."

"Speaking of the past, i have a few questions for you Kenny." Levi blunt as always spoke after exhaling a smoke.

"That day, why did you leave me?" A flashback showed in Levi's mind of Kenny turning around leaving Levi after beating up a gang of thugs by himself.

Kenny chuckled too this.

"I never planned to stay, just decided to help your mother out one last time by teaching you," Kenny answered.

"My mother... Kenny what were you to my mother?" Levi asked a question that he was dying to have answered for years.

This Kenny laughed at shaking his head. He turned around and flicked Levi's head.

"Idiot! I was her brother!" This shocked Levi, he cursed himself for thinking otherwise.

"So that means you know my last name, then?" Levi asked either way if Kenny was his father or his uncle he was still able to possess a last name.

"Look your mother and I had a hard time with the family name, so don't go yelling it out to everyone. It Ackerman." Kenny spoke.

"Ackerman like Jeager's fan-girl, Ackerman?"

"If your referring to that girl with the short black bob and red scarf, then yes."

Out of all people Levi thought, he just had to be related too the one person who glares at him every chance she got for a stupid grudge.

Levi and Kenny spent the night chatting and reminiscing about the past and what happened after they split ways all those years back. Levi had learnt about Kenny's time with Uri and being his bodyguard. Well obviously leaving out the detail about Uri being the true King, of course.

Unknown from the two Ackermans the 104th cadets, Erwin, Hanji and Mike were listening to their conversation. Mikasa was shocked but now that she thought about it, it made sense to her. The captain and her own skills are quite advance even Kenny's was too. Erwin was shocked that Levi was not at all reluctant to smoking probably a habit from the underground.

~Time skip~ morning~

Horses were being saddled. Kenny and his squad were getting ready to leave. There stay was over. Everyone had arrived to see them off except for a short man of 160 cm. They were saying goodbyes. When Levi had arrived. Levi used a small knife and attacked Kenny. Kenny blocked it on instinct. Kenny observed the knife closely he realised it was the same knife that he gifted Levi when he was just a tiny kid. Levi let go.

"You better not die out there old man." Levi said simply before turning around walking away.

Kenny tilted his hat, "like hell i would."

Kenny and his squad had already left riding off into the distance.

The captain had seem to be in good mood after his last words to Kenny was everyone's thoughts however when Levi turned towards facing the soldiers.

"Who were the idiots who returned the spare blankets to the storage room?" Levi glared darkly towards the soldiers standing in front of him. The Shinganshina trio immediately began sweating puddles, well except Mikasa who glared while directing her gaze to somewhere else. So that was why they were late to the meet up the other other. Damn idiots Levi thought, before yelling orders to random soldiers to begin cleaning away every speck of dust in the building.


End file.
